zombie on the rocks
by jesterkeef
Summary: a zombie story,a rock story   meet Pierot, he's in a band
1. Chapter 1

Pierot woke from his dream, his throat parched and his head akin, the Tequila bottle that was his best friend the night before, was just now showing its true colors.

The record player wailed the anthem of Alex Harvey (cool song check it out), and was drowning all the sounds of the city. Pierot looked around, trying to remember where he was. He was home, a small room 63 meters squared, with small kitchenette, a couch, a bathroom, and countless empty bottles. In his closet rested his favorite things, a couple of cool albums, his guitar, and some books.

He stood up looked at his stairway poster saluting the old hermit, and went into the bathroom to check him self in the cracked mirror. He had long black hair, green eyes, pale skin, and a thin body, he was just in his boxers, and you could see the big scar running down his chest, every time he looked at it he winced, the pain coming back to him in a flash, like lightning.

Then the memories of that afternoon came back rushing to him, he was walking on the strip, back then when he lived in LA with his old band the killing moon, out of nowhere came a couple of guys, by the looks of their uniforms, they where cops, but something was wrong with them. Their eyes, they were red and puffy, as if they had drunk all night, and so it was. They approached Pierot clumsily. Pierot stiffened and soon as relaxed, he remembered his teachings, be like the whip, be like water, accept, don't stiffen you are no superhero, just a guy trying to survive. The cops were now laughing wildly, and some snorted, Pierot looked amused, just like pigs he taught. Bam a punch pierot felt it in his stomach then a couple more, pft he taught and suddenly whipped punch the cop in the neck, the officer flew and crashed, his neck almost breaking, he screamed in pain, the others seeing this quickly rushed Pierot, and tried pinning him on the ground, but he was too slick, he barely moved, but they could not catch him, he kicked one in the groin, no kids for you he shouted.

Two left he said, you sure you bitches wanna do this? The cops looked at themselves and quickly one ran at him and head locked him, wile the other ran backwards towards something, in the position he was in Pierot, could not see what it was. Oh crap he taught why did I let him head lock me? He dispatched the head locker easily, but soon as the other guy appeared before him, a huge piece of glass in his hand and slashed at him; Pierot moved in time and broke the hand of the assailant, the glass fell and shattered. He herd a shot, felt a burning pain in his belly, and fell on the cold pavement, sewer water all around him mixing with his blood.

He blacked out, he screamed in pain, his eyes saw one of them, a knife in his hand cutting him open, and laughing, he blacked out again the sour smell of sewer water, shit and blood filling his nostrils.

He woke up in a hospital, a reporter next to him; he had found him and brought him here.

Glad you're awake he said amaaziiiing you survived.

Yeah Pierot said as he took a slug of the whiskey bottle handed to him, and who are you?

I'm Frank, I covered wars you know.

And with that Pierot passed out again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A lust for life

Pierot saw himself in the mirror the memories of that day shaking his soul, in the glass he saw a white faced smiling man with mascara on his eyes, it wasn't him, it was his madness, the one that longed to screw, play the guitar and fight the world, all the while grinning and chuckling. In no way was he in conflict with his madness, he reveled in it, and knew when to set it free, whenever he had to fight, or whenever the time came to reveal his soul through his guitar. He called it Alice. Or rather it named itself that.

It grinned at him, he smiled back, he put his clothes on and left, guitar in hand. He had to go meet Maggie, the older chick hair dresser at the mall who he sometimes screwed for fun. And now was sometimes, seeing his madness in the cracked mirror had excited him.

He had met her when he first came to town, in a swanky bar, the outskirts were playing that night, and Pierot saw her dancing by herself, she had fiery red hair, and wore a checkered skirt, with a leather top, she also had a bunch of tattoos, a stones one on her arm, and a moon symbol on her lower back, she looked witchy. He bought her a drink and layed her in the bathroom. Pierot liked her and whenever the need struck he visited her, her witchy ways calming his body and mind. Lust was his preferred sin after all.

Before leaving he picked his guitar, he had practice with his new band, the peyote mescal. As soon as he hit the street he felt something was wrong. The streets were dark and bloody, rotting flesh walking about clumsily, moaning and puking chunks of blood. The smell sickened him. He griped his battered guitar and ran as fast as he could, his mind too exited at the taught of danger and a possible fight, to register what was happening, zombies, a zombie apocalypse, he frowned, Le fou smiled. Consumer America was consuming itself.

A zombie came at him, by the looks of him a former star buck's employee, Pierot swung his guitar cracking the zombie on the head and sending flying into the rat infested street. Lived as a Zombie, died as a Zombie Pierot taught, always serving the mindless masses, he said as the rats feasted on the zombie head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the road to hell (aka the mall).

But first a word from me the jesterkeef: hey people, dead rising 2 is gonna rock, I am gonna have a many Flcl moments bashing heads with the guitars. So yeah keep on rockin, truckin and ramble on .And don't get your head flattened by consumer America. Now back to the story.

As Pierot walked the dark road, zombies approached him, they were slow and stupid, but the numbers kind of worried him, he had to run or hide, or something. He reached into his pocket and got out a small bottle of whiskey, and drank, he then took another swing, reached for his lighter, blew into the blue flame, scorching fire blinded the street, the zombies closest to him feeling the heat, and then he was gone, disappeared, as would a magician. In reality he was just hiding behind some wooden fence, in a green yard fronting a wooden house. What irony, saved by the American dream he said to himself in a low wild voice.

He turned around facing the house only to hear a scream, he felt worried, he got up and ran towards the house, half scared half ecstatic; Alice was tickling his brain, playing with his emotions. He got in, the sturdy door fragile in front of living grinning souls. The room was empty filled with typical furniture, a living room with a flat screen T.V, a couch and of course toys, and rubber bones for lucky the golden retriever.

Only lucky was not a golden retriever but a Rottweiler, and he had zombified, how did Pierot know this? Easy Lucky, actually named Butcher was standing on top of the stairs leading to the living room, foaming at the mouth and on a leach, the leacher was a dark cloaked figure, and behind him stood, or hunched to be more exact, a thinner cloaked silhouette, and two small ones all covered in maroon cloaks. They slowly climbed down the stairs, the dog barking angrily, shaking crazily wanting to let loose, but the grip of his master was too strong, as the family of four approached, Pierot ran up the stairs dropping his guitar and body slammed the master in the gut, instantly dropping the man, but freeing the angry fast beast. He than grabbed one of the small ones by the foot and spun her around knocking back mother and other brother. The dog jumped from behind, but to no avail, Pierot moved instantly and Cerberus minus two heads landed on the mom now struggling to get up. He quickly jumped back, and grabbed his guitar, ran up the stairs and finished off the zombie family, a tear in one eye, and a glint of mischief in the other. He uncloaked the members, and found out they were part of a cult, one apparently worshiping the green manalishy with the two pronged horn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 16 and savaged

Pierot looked for the scream machine, but couldn't find it on the bottom floor, so he went up the stairs, and as he got near a room he herd quiet sobbing, he opened the door only to find a blonde girl looking into a mirror, with mascara running down her face, she wore a dirty v top, and looked as she was just crying.

Pierot, looked at her strangely, and remembered something; huh he said weird, looks like a scene for an album cover. He shook out of it and got close to the girl, he put a hand on her shoulder. She spun looked at him, only to smile sadly and disappear. He went to her room, easy to find, the one with the Bowie poster, and found her diary, she had been planning on running away a wile back, escaping this family of lunatics, her, the only daughter, being abused mentally in the name of some idol deity. Pierot sincerely hoped that she had escaped this nightmare, and what he saw was just a presence figment of her essence back there in the bathroom.

In the last entry of her diary she had just turned 16. Her name was Lyly; he wrote her name down on a piece of paper, put it in his wallet and left that house of the doomed.

In the garage he found an old jap car, he got inside, hot wired it, a skill mastered by the urging demand of Alice, and took off, he turned on the radio:

Breaking news: it seams that people akin to zombies are attacking the city; the military closed all borders and are shooting anyone who get near.

Whatever he taught, he was going to the mall anyway to check on Maggie.

As he drove crazily the radio was playing the Stones midnight Rambler, a song he loved, it always sexed him up, and energized him. Zombies were being splattered on the windshield of his car, him singing joyously along to Mick Jagger's raspy voice.

Ex waitress zombies, suit zombies, worker zombies, models zombies all falling under the spell of Mick's voice.

The guitar solo came, and Pierot sped, kicked the accelerator all the way to breaking point, the zombies were now being decimated, as life all around them became a blur and the car approached light speed, Alice it seemed was now in control.

He came to a stop near the front doors of the mall, they opened quickly, and in he jumped, guitar strapped on his back. He looked around and found a few survivors, he ran to them, and without incident they barricaded themselves in a small sports store.

The survivors were: Lewis, a middle aged cook apparently an employee of some Burger joint. He wore the colors.

Janine: a young lady, blonde, suit, a lawyer for some company.

James: an aging arms dealer who job profession obliged knew how to handle a gun or two.

Bill: a hair dresser, gay as a button, wearing a pink scarf, a thong, no pants and a tight body leather jacket. He also wore aviator goggles, and had a pompadour; apparently he was good with knives, scissors, and long pointy objects.

And finally Justin: a punk dude, wearing a spiked leather jacket, black jeans, black boots, and had short screwy mop top black hair. He was good with blades, and had a soft spot for stuffed Dumbo animals. Reminds him of his childhood he said. Pierot like him instantly

This though was bad, no sign of Maggie, maybe she was turned, maybe she wasn't, it was no use speculating, he had to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: la dance macabre

The survivors were all franticly searching the store for weapons, most of them going for hard sturdy baseball bats, only Lewis got a wooden Aikido sword. Lord help me, he said, I could do some damage with that thing. Turns out he had been practicing Aikido all his life.

Justin found some tape and taped a bunch of nails on the bat, turning it into an even deadlier weapon; he christened it "Dumbo stomp".

Janine came out of the changing room, now wearing runner's pants, tennis shoes and a black jacket: more comfy for what's ahead she said.

James, wearing a dark suit and dark sun glasses who contrasted with his white slick hair, took the bat in one hand, and a 9mm Beretta In the other. I've done some things, in my life, things that might have been seen as bad by some people, and these things, today, are gonna help me get out of here.

Bill picked up a black baseball bat, with leather studs, and a red fiery handle, probably custom made by a former survivor, but dropped in account of being too gay. He kept his mouth shut, only smirked, walked to James and demanded a pistol, James obliged. I was in the army Bill said, don't let this appearance fool you, I was Special Forces. With that he took the gun, raised it and quickly shot at the back of the store, dropping the former store owner strait to the floor, must have been bitten a wile back, and went to die in the supply closet. Only this time death does not wait for everyone.

Pierot, wondered weather he should exchange his leather moon and stars engraved boots for comfy running shoes, but decided against it, he was too fond of this boots given to him by the electric wizard himself. It was back at an open air festival; he had wandered of into the forest after hearing some jam band, and sat down beneath the tree. He lit his joint and took a puff. He heard a voice: what's up, he looked up there stood the legend, the wizard, they shared a joint together, and the wizard ended up giving him the boots.

Pierot preferred to stick to his trusty guitar, and only took a small scuba knife he sheathed it in his pants.

It was go time.

Janine looked out towards the main hall, the zombies were fast approaching, a couple hundred of them, she screamed, we are lost.

Pierot looked at her: yes yes I am, but hey look who found you, welcome Alice I've been expecting you. His straight mouth turned into a smile.

Janine and the rest looked at Pierot, his eyes were crazy, they contained glimmer of mischief, and he could barely contain his excitement.

He lifted a scuba tank, rolled it into the main hole, and with that James shot it, the fiery chaos obliterating a couple of zombies, enough to create a path.

All the survivors ran through the fire shooting or swinging at the occasional burning zombie, they finally got to a place, it looked like an office, it was empty, they hid in there, all of them had survived.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The tomahawk kid

Hey exclaimed Lois at the scenery from the office, all he could see was a sea of the dead. The burning hell was now extinguishing, and the zombies had replaced the flames, truly hell held no place for the numb.

The sun had now set, and the moon was high in the sky, it looked crimson, maybe foreboding of things to come, a massacre. Pierot felt good, he loved the night. It was his time to prowl. He smiled at the sight of the moon high in the sky against a backdrop of zombies.

He went to the back of the office were Janine sat quietly thinking, next to her James cleaning and reloading his gun.

James: damn, looks like its going to be a long ad tiring night.

Janine replied yup but hey at least I don't have to wake and go to court tomorrow morning, I mean I think I just killed my client.

Suddenly they herd a crash and saw Luis fighting off one of them retched creatures, he had come from nowhere, luckily Luis cracked open his skull with a well placed samurai shop to the head, he than spoke some Japanese word before crushing his face completely with the heal of his steal toed boots.

What did you say in Japanese? Asked Bill: I said be free and reach the skies you dumb fuck.

Waow poetic and violent I like responded Bill.

A hole in the wall meant more of them to come, James aimed his gun and waited, and as if not to disappoint, the empty shells started coming in, exited by the smell of fresh meat, like a fat guy waking up to his morning coffee before going to work.

Yeah, screamed Justin as he bashed the heads of the zombies with his Dumbo Stomp, nails ripping and scratching the soulless faces, and big hits separating heads from bodies, seamed like Justin was having a good time. Sadly dough his bat broke. As a zombie swung at him he jumped for cover behind the desk, only to immerge with a tomahawk in his hand, I'm the Tomahawk kid he yelled before axing one of them and stabbing the other in the belly.

Pierot too exited was now strumming his guitar wildly, all the wile evading the zombies and kicking them.

Where the fuck did that hole in the wall come from exclaimed Janine as she swung her bat crazily, suddenly a zombie formerly janitor lurched at her, she jumped on the desk, landed feet first and kicked it's head off, she then jumped high and bam landed on another bat first.

When all the undead were dead they closed the hole with an armoire, and relaxed.

Pierot has stopped playing the guitar and was now sitting quietly arms folded around his knees, he always followed his desires, and rather than fighting he felt like playing, now however he felt remorse, he could have kicked a few of them into oblivion. He didn't worry too much it seamed as someone was always there to do what needed to be done.

They couldn't stay in the office forever, they had to leave, Bill approached the door, and saw that the zombies were right outside scratching and pounding it, pft he taught, ironic scene. Even in death they come to the office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7 the damned

Its hell out there exclaimed Bill, as he saw a bunch of survivors getting eaten by the horde of the faceless, one of them his hairdresser boss Jimmy the comb, named like that because of his bad come over, he was good guy.

This is the end taught James, it's us or them, and with that he put on a different suit he had found in the office safe. It was white embroider with silver and green dragons. Apparently wearing it relaxed him thus giving him greater sharp shooting skills. Its time for the damned to vanish into nothingness, he said as he eyes shun with red madness.

Pierot exited by that shouted Yeah finally, with that he opened the doors to the place of restlessness and started bashing left and right, James closely followed as he shot all, and dropped all. Luis was using a jap sword he had found on the floor, probably dropped by one of the survivors, and was cutting away into them wit great ease, as if cutting cardboard.

The T kid aka Justin was killing those that approached too much, he was the close quarter's fighter. It was amazing how none of them got bit. It was just something that none of them could afford.

Bill and Justine were running close behind, Bill killing with accuracy, and Justine kicking away at those closest to them, suddenly something fell, form the sky, a rope and from that rope slid a man wearing a suit. He had a flamethrower in his hand, and purified the surrounding area.

Pierot looked at him, holy shit man it's you Frank.

Hey kid responded Frank long time no see.

The burning bodies soon disintegrated leaving room for more of the same to come. Frank dropped the flame thrower and picked up a bottle of jin, he took a gulp and threw it in the air, James saw it and shot it, the explosion startled the zombies, opening a small time frame for them to escape. They all ran and Pierot felt his eyesight going blurry, he looked at the stars and suddenly a grin grew on his face.

It was time he sensed, time to wreak havoc. He grabbed Justine by the side, gave her a kiss and than ran at the zombies, sacrificing himself for the others to escape.

He was alone now, him against a multitude of rotting animated flesh, huh he said, his heart was pounding with excitement as he heard his friends calling to him.

What and miss the party, I don't think so.

He ran at the zombies, guitar in one hand a flaming cloth piece wrapped around the other and jumped in the fray hitting what he could and laughing maniacally as he did. The zombies were burning and falling. Pretty early though the alcohol ran out and the handkerchief was no more. All that was left was his courage, his brains and his trusty guitar.

Alice grew weary, this was boring, all this killing of nothingness, it wasn't real, killing the dead was no fun.

Pierot then saw Maggie enter the main hall just a few feet in front of him; she was alone wielding a pole and striking at everything. He made a path to her dropping the zombies left and right, he ran at her and they kissed passionately as the zombies surrounded them. He had whisky in his mouth and she had fire, as they kissed the fire blew from every pore of their bodies killing the Zombies and purifying this earth.

None of them were injured; she was a witch after all. And he was madness after all.


End file.
